EJC&GabrielleW Its Happening & Its Not Stopping
by xSomeDelicateFlowerx
Summary: It never occur to me that this exact moment,I would be the cause of my family's pain.It never occur to me that I be the reason a girl would be broken beyond repair,my parents story was now becoming my own.I'm EJ Cullen,The Vampire & this is my story.
1. Preface

P r e f a c e

EJ CULLEN'S POINT OF VIEW

(One year after)

It had never occurred to anyone that some stories were meant to be repeated. I wish that I could go back to believing love as a myth, and vampires as well, maybe if I was normal everything would have been easier. Gabrielle was her name and I love the way her name sounded in my lips, and it is like sweet honey, the sweetest. The images were constant reminders of what once had been, It was a sin, no I was a sin, I wasn't suppose to exist but for one cruel twisted joke GOD had made it possible, It was quite a joke. Soulless creature meant to destroy all humanity. I was to leave Gabrielle and let her live her life and while I would live in agony of my decision. It never occurred to me that at this exact moment, these thoughts would be the cause of my family's pain. It never occur to me that I be reason a girl would be broken beyond repair, my parents story was now becoming my own. I'm EJ. Cullen the Vampire & This is my story of how I had it all and let go and maybe if I was lucky I could get it back.


	2. It's Over

EJ CULLEN'S POV

What is Love? Why do we seek? If in the end it only brings pain. Why do we crave it like an addiction we can't stop? Like if it was heroin and we are the drug addict. It feels good, lets us get out of control but in the end its bad, deadly. I sit and remember the feelings that lead me here. I cant believe I would, I actually would harm her but it was too risky to lead her on. It could of never be, she is fragile, breakable with a pulse and blood, blood that drives me insane, and so this would be the moment I would destroy my life more. I had the motives, I had the plan, It would all be over. I hated the nagging feeling in the pity of my stomach that told me this wouldn't end right. The sun was setting in, I could see the glitters of the orange red sun in the sky even if the clouds were trying to hide it. I looked around trying to find something to distract myself, something equal to her beauty but I couldn't find it. Ironically she calls me god- like, but It was all a lie, I'm a deadly creature and she doesn't see it. I wish she could feel the razor teeth underneath, she doesn't see the danger but I did and I wouldn't make the same mistake my father did I wouldn't risk her innocence and I wouldn't take it. Because I wasn't my father Edward Cullen I was EJ Cullen. And this wasn't a Romance Story And This wasn't going to end with a Happily Ever After.

GABRIELLE MARIE WALDORF'S POV

Liz had woken me up from the most terrifying nightmare. the thought of it brought chills to my skin. I had been running from something I cant figure out it was all dark. I had a feeling today wouldn't be good I don't know It was just an unexplainable force. It seemed that even the weather agreed with me It was foggy and you couldn't see the sun. As I open the door to my closet and grabbed A Charlotte Russe, black 1 shoulder white bow tank top, A red satin elastic waist skirt, A black floral see through pair of leggings, & Starburst bow tie platforms. I also grabbed a White Cardigan since It was a bit chilly outside. As I walk downstairs everything seemed perfectly well my family was having breakfast together as The Elite Family we were. I smiled despite feeling in my stomach telling me the opposite. I kissed my father's cheek, and hugged both my sister and mother as I grabbed a piece of toast and said my goodbyes. As always I was too eager to see my vampire boyfriend EJ Cullen and my best friends Bella, Reneesme and Alice. I didn't get to well with Rosalie because of my human status and because I think Emmett accidentally told her, he thought I was beautiful as her because well she was supposed to be the most beautiful being and got jealous. As I step outside, I felt the chilly winds of New Jersey and the sun shined a bit, I was glad it did and I was also glad my boyfriend had the power to go out on the sun and not spark because believe me he sparked like a billon of diamonds and so did his family. I turned around and saw them the 8 beautiful vampires and 1 tanned werewolf. I smiled and ran towards EJ, the brown hair green eyed handsome16 year old and give him a kiss which he abruptly ended it. I looked at him confused, he had never stopped me before, I was usually the one who did. Then out nowhere Alice says " I totally approve of that outfit". I smiled and replied "It's not like I had a choice, I found my closet empty and only fashionably Alice approve outfits in it, Have any idea where my clothes could of possibly gone to? I arched eyebrow at her. "To the less fortuned ones" Alice replied with a smirk on her pale face. Unbelievable, this was the second time she done it to me I laughed despite the clear tension in the air.

EJ CULLEN'S POV

Oh god, how could I possibly resist her. She was absolutely gorgeous in that outfit, too good for me. I cant believe I stopped the kiss, it was quite clear something was wrong, she noticed it but thankfully before she could say anything Aunt Alice spoke up. As they talked briefly I warped my arms around her, I could hear her beating heart which if it was on my power I would never let it stop. It was a melody I gotten used to hearing but one I would soon stopping hearing soon. I smelled her scent in, trying to memorize it, trying to burn into my brain. I knew I would never forget it and I didn't want to but at same time I knew it would torture me to remember it. I looked at my family and for briefest moment I saw the pain expressions on theirs faces at the fact that soon they would be losing Gabrielle as part of the family. I smiled, as we all stood there in the silence. "We should get going, or else we are going to be late to school" My mother said in her authority voice. "Let's get going, before she starts yelling" I said as I intertwine my hand with Gabrielle's.

GABRIELLE MARIE WALDORF'S POV

His kisses, his touches they all felt cold I didn't understand it. I still had this awful feeling around me, I knew something was wrong. I just didn't know what, But I had a feeling I would soon.

EJ CULLEN'S POV

We had finally made it to school. As we walked in, I looked at my family and whisper to them to leave me alone with Gabi, I was going have the talk with her. As my family left and said their goodbyes to Gabi, I turned her around and made her look at me

GABRIELLE MARIE WALDORF'S POV

The feeling wasn't going way and EJ's family left, I knew what was coming wasn't good, specially by the way he was looking at me. His cold green eyes piercing into my blue ones.

EJ CULLEN'S POV

"We have to talk Gabrielle" was the way I had decided to start the talk. I knew she knew something was wrong because I rarely called her Gabrielle unless it was a serious matter and this was one.

GABRIELLE MARIE WALDORF'S POV

Oh! No, this wasn't going to end well, I knew it. The words he just said were breaking my heart piece by piece. I tried my hardest to look comfortable but it seemed I wasn't good at faking it.

EJ CULLEN'S POV

"Lately I been feeling things I never I thought I could feel, I thought I could keep pretending to me completely human But I'm not. I loved you once but today don't feel the same way I did before" and with those words I broke her heart.

GABRIELLE MARIE WALDORF'S POV

I could understand it but my heart not wanting to feel the pain made my mind not understand. I looked at him and all I saw was his cold stare. I didn't want to feel anything. I would and had made myself not comprehend anything he was saying. "You don't meant that" I said softly not trusting my voice from completely breaking.

EJ CULLEN'S POV

Ï looked at her. I could see the tears that were clouding up on her eyes. I didn't want to see this anymore so instead I looked at wall "I do, I don't hold any feelings for you anymore I don't love you" I lied to her.

GABRIELLE WALDORF'S POV

And with those words he broke me completely, I couldn't feel anything. I was numb I think it was for the best, that way I wouldn't feel the big hole that was ripping my heart apart. "Is there someone else, please don't lie I want, no I need the truth EJ?" I said trying my hardest to not let my weakness show, he was silent and didn't say anything "DAMN IT EJ IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE?"I asked angered by his silence.

EJ CULLEN'S POV

"Yes, there is her name is Tanya and Its over, I don't feel the way I used to, I know it hurts you but Its for best, so please I don't want to her your messages, I don't want to know how you been, Its Over Gabrielle" I said as I walked out of her life

GABRIELLE MAIRE WALDORF'S POV

I watched him leave, my mind hadn't comprehended anything until he left, It was over I no longer meant anything. And that's when I felt it the pain unbearable, and I knew the now it would be my constant friend. I felt tears rush down my cheeks and I didn't try to prevent them I let them fall, My eyes were red but I cover it off with make-up and walked into school, acting as normal as I could.


	3. Discovery

GABRIELLE'S POINT OF VIEW

I couldn't help it I was weak, and I peeked in the direction of his locker, Damn it I was human and I had my moments, But I regret it. I saw him with his blond tramp of a new girlfriend. It sound harsh I knew it But I couldn't help it. It was what I felt. She was eternally beautiful, she had to be the girl he left me for. She saw me looking at them and told him because he turned around to look at me. But before he could I looked away. I won't allow him to see my weakness. I would be mean if I had to but I won't show him the damage he created in me. I saw as they walk together to class. I grabbed my books and walked into class as well. I went around and sat in my usually seat the one next to him, I couldn't bare to say his name. I lean against the wall, as he sat down next to me. I move my chair as far away as I could from his and He did the same. The teacher looked at both of us and said " Since you two seem to have an issue clearly, Tanya will be allow to sit in between both of you " I breathed deeply and sat silently as I could. Tanya sat down and introduced herself to me. Being polite I replied " Nice to meet you, I'm Gabrielle " Tanya looked at me surprised and then turn over to EJ. Rude much? I thought. Time didn't seem to pass by fast enough, as if every tick of the clock was awareness of the fact that he wasn't mine, mocking me of what I lost then again you cant lose what was never yours to begin with it. At last the bell rang through the hallways and classrooms. I grabbed my things and ran out as fast as I could. It was slowly killing me, it was to much to handle for a pathetic human like me.

EJ'S POINT OF VIEW

I had my doubts, part of me knew she was watching for any sign that I had lied to her. My doubts were confirmed when Tanya told me a girl was watching us, as I turned to look over she quickly looked away. It was clear as water she didn't want to see me. I didn't blame her, If I was her, I would hate me as well. We walked in and after us she came into the class as well. She seated herself as far way from me as she could, I did the same. I looked at her and didn't even hear what the teacher said until Tanya came and sat in between us. Still that didn't stop me from staring at Gabi. It wasn't until Tanya rudely may I add hissed can you possibly stop looking like a sad love sick puppy. Then we got into a deep conversation about it. As the bell rang I saw Gabi run out as fast as possible. I ran after her however I didn't allow her to see me. She had only made it two streets away from the school until I saw her break down and call someone.

Gabrielle's Point Of View

I ran as far as I could until I reached my breaking point. I called Daniel Jacobs my old best friend.

"Hello" Daniel said

"Please Don't hang up, Dan" I said

"Gabs is that you?" He asked

"Yes, It's me. Please…come…I need…" I said in between sobs, hugging myself as if I were protecting myself from any pain that could harm me. It was selfish of me but he was the only one who could make the hole go away

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Where are you?" He asked, worrying about what was wrong with me

"Not one bit" I replied a minute later

"I don't know I think I made about 2-4 streets away from school"

"Gabs don't do anything, just wait for me I will be there as soon as I can cross the Lincoln Bridge okay?" He said, as if I were child he was the parent, I had forgotten how kind he was, I forgotten how Daniel voice besides "his" could clam me down, how it sound husky yet smooth and velvety at the same time but it couldn't compare to "his" I waited and waited until I saw the familiar limousine turn around and park in front of me, the window slowly slide down or so it seem and what happened next surprised even me.

EJ'S POINT OF VIEW

I felt horrible, I been the reason for the cause of the pain she was in, I wanted to hug her and comfort her and tell her it all been a lie to protect her from what I was, from my own family. I waited in the shadows as the black limousine parked in front of her. The window slide down too quickly and then in the seat front of her and me stood the one person I never thought I see again it been 17 years since I seen that person of course he had changed he was no longer the baby. I gasped and quickly hide even deeper in the shadows.


	4. Daniel Jacobs

A/N : if people who read it dont review anymore I won't update it, plus I'm having more fun writing Wild Heart. So I might just give up on this story.

Gabrielle's Point Of View

Daniel had changed so much, he wasn't the lean weak boy he was before, he was now stronger and it seemed like he worked out everyday now. I just stared at him not able to speak it seemed I was voiceless. He still had those familiar warm brown eyes. I hadn't realize tears were coming down my cheek until he walked out and wiped them away like the gentlemen he was taught to be. He warped his arms around me." I missed you so much" Daniel whispered in my ear.

"Until today I didn't realize how much I missed you" I said quietly, not even sure if he heard me.I forced myself to not cry anymore but Daniel noticing I was trying to fake it, said "Don't. If you need to cry, then cry, I will always be here for you Gabs" He said softly. And so I cried I don't know how long we stood there like that, until finally I couldn't cry a tear more."Gabs, who did this to you? Tell me" Daniel said

"It doesn't matter anymore" I said

"Tell me Gabrielle" He said more serious this time

"His name is EJ Cullen, he was my boyfriend but today he dumped and maybe I was just being overemotional" I said, but I knew better I had loved EJ and he had pretended to love me as well and them left me." I don't believe that. Your not telling me everything, Gabs there are no secrets between you and me, so please tell me" He said

"He has a new girlfriend and well I kind of hurt me" I said not telling him half the truth so technically I was lying to I was just hiding information for his own good.

"Well you know what you're a beautiful girl, with a great personality and you don't need him, you could do so much better Gabs" Daniel said really meaning it. I smiled and softly brushed his fingers around my cheek.

EJ's Point Of View

I couldn't look at them, they seemed to understand each other so well, it hurt me. He made her smile by just simply being there, maybe I was just jealous. But I couldn't be jealous of my own nephew, but I was. Yes my nephew that guy who stood there holding Gabrielle was my sister and Jacob's only son.I called them and soon they stood there together with me looking at him. Renéesme was crying while Jacob held her.

Daniel's Point of view

I simply held her delicate small figure in my arms. I still couldn't believe she was with me here. I loved ever since we were little and I damned the day her parents moved to New Jersey. But now that I held her I wouldn't let her go. I wanted to kiss those sweet soft pink lips. I hope I never met EJ Cullen because if I did I would of killed him for causing Gabrielle this pain. I looked over the tree and saw three people One pale looking guy, a girl with same pale skin and then other guy he was tan but what shocked me was the fact of how he looked. It seemed like I was looking at a mirror. I looked at them staring, I was angry, but why I don't get but then I looked at Gabrielle's innocent face and it went away. I need to find those people and asked them question's. However part of me feared something bad would happen in that reunion."Is something wrong?" Gabrielle asked bringing me out of me thoughts

"No" I said

"Come lets go, I buy you some ice cream. Rocky Road is still your favorite right?" I asked smiling at her.

"Yup" She answered smiling as well. We walked hand in hand into the car.


End file.
